Heretofore, various latching and/or hinging arrangements have been utilized for built-in type child seats. Such arrangements have included pivotal rack members for adjusting the slant of the child's seat once released from top edge restraining hooks, as disclosed in Wyttenback U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,176.
Other arrangements include a pivotal member bearing side semi-circular apertures and cooperating seat projecting parts moving from one end of the apertures to the other when the seat is lowered by releasing a spring loaded locking pin, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,450.
Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,455 includes a pull strap at the top edge of an integral child seat support which, when pulled out of the bench seat back, rotates on a piano hinge located at the bottom of the seat support.
Casale U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,443 discloses an adult head rest which is mounted on two pivotally mounted levers which are adaptable to being pivotted downwardly into a horizontal position so as to serve as a front restraint for a child seat.
Burleigh U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,639 discloses a child seat head rest which is vertically adjustable by virtue of two slide bars extending downwardly therefrom into frictional engagement with respective bushes.